


Date Night

by Devsfan55



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devsfan55/pseuds/Devsfan55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for Freelie, from her prompt a date that is disasterous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> As usual the the only thing that belongs to me is the plot. 
> 
> Small bit of angst, then fluff.
> 
> If you don't like slash...off you go.

Greg smirked at his wardrobe as he tried to find something worth wearing. He had a date with Mycroft at some posh restaurant that the government official had picked and nothing in his closet seemed worthy. With a sigh he grabbed the nicest suit in his closet and found a suitable tie. He put a dab of cologne, some gel in his hair and took one last look in the mirror before leaving.   
The restaurant was very posh and Greg fought with his nerves as he was seated at the table. He was completely out of his element as the waiter asked if he would like to look at the wine list. He shook his head no. He would wait for Mycroft because he really didn't want to make an ass of himself. He sat at the table and looked at the massive amount of silverware on the table and tried to calm his nerves again. He looked at his phone to check the time and see if he had any messages. He really wasn't that early, so he wondered if Mycroft had needed to cancel. There were no messages on his phone so he casually began to take in his surroundings. There were several older couples eating quietly within the room and he smiled. His eyes had adjusted to the candle light as he looked from table to table watching the couples interacting with each other. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered to life as he realized just how romantic the ambience in the restaurant was. They tripled in number as he saw Mycroft crossing the floor to their table.   
"Good evening Gregory, I apologize for my tardiness. I do hope that you haven't been waiting long." he said as he sat.   
"No it wasn't long. S'ok." Greg replied nervously.   
Mycroft looked up quizzically at Greg's tone, but thankfully did not comment. He ordered a red wine and helped Greg decide what to order. Everything was going rather well as they discussed their day and fell into the comfortable chatter that had always seemed to accompany their dates. They had only been on a few since Greg's divorce had been finalized, and this was the first time they had gone to dinner.   
The wine was good, the food even better, but the company made it the best. He was quickly losing himself as Mycroft told him story after story. He was just about to take another sip of wine when he heard a familiar sound from a table behind him. He turned his head to the right and felt a sharp pain as his ex-wife's smiling face came into view. He felt the sadness engulf him suddenly and his wine glass slipped from his hand. "Oh bollocks!" he shouted as the wine covered his shirt and pant leg of his finest suit. He felt a surge of embarrassment as he felt all the patrons of the restaurant turn and look his way. He flushed scarlet as he heard his ex's laughter. Without a thought he moved towards the exit not pausing to see if Mycroft was there or not. He pushed open the door and stormed on to the street. He could still hear her laugh in his ears and gritted his teeth. He didn't belong here. He wasn't meant for such a posh restaurant. Hell he didn't belong with such a posh man. How could he ever be enough for someone as special as Mycroft Holmes? He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he heard the door open behind him.   
"Gregory, are you quite all right?" Mycroft asked quietly as he approached Greg.   
"I'm sorry Mycroft. I don't know why I thought this was a good idea. I'm clearly not good enough for you. You deserve someone with class, not a grunt like me. I'm sorry I just embarrassed you in front of all those people." Greg blurted out as he continuously ran a hand through his hair.   
"Gregory, what on earth are you talking about? You spilled your wine because something distracted you. What happened?" Mycroft asked as he took out his phone. He quickly typed into the phone and put it back into his jacket before turning his blue eyed gaze back to Greg.   
"I.. I just don't know. I just felt a bit overwhelmed I guess. I've never been in a place like that. There were so many pieces of silverware that I wasn't sure what to do. I guess I just panicked a bit. I don't want to embarrass you." he said in one breath. "Then to top it all off, my bloody ex wife is in there. She was laughing at me so I bolted. Look I'll understand if you want to call this off. You can do so much better."   
Mycroft didn’t say a word as the familiar black car pulled up to the curb. He opened the door for Greg and pushed him inside before getting in himself.   
"Gregory I am not embarrassed by what happened. I was concerned. Also I disagree with you. I cannot do any better, one cannot do better when they are already at the best. You make me feel happier than I have ever felt in my life and I do not wish to give that up. I do wish that you would have let me know that you were uncomfortable however. It was not my intention." Mycroft said as the car pulled outside of Greg's flat. Mycroft climbed out of the car and walked with Greg to the door. "May I come in?" he asked as Greg unlocked the door.   
"Sure." Greg replied as he stepped into the flat. The first thing he noticed was the light coming from his kitchen. Then he noticed the smell. He smiled as he saw the food laid out on the table and the candles that burned for light and ambiance.   
"Having your PA break into my apartment to set up a romantic dinner is still illegal you know." he said softly, touched at Mycroft’s thoughtfulness.   
"Guilty as charged. Now I suggest you change and then we'll eat." Mycroft said as he placed a hand on Greg's shoulder.   
Greg turned and smiled. He felt his heart flutter so he leaned up and kissed Mycroft’s cheek. "Thank you."   
"You are very welcome my dear." Mycroft said with a smile.   
The food was delightful, the company even better. The embarrassing experience was forgotten as the two men snuggled on the couch watching a movie. Greg smiled and thought maybe, just maybe this was the one. No matter their differences.

 


End file.
